amor al estilo de un doctor
by MAndrew
Summary: hola! aqui está, como prometi mi fic de FAUSTOXHORO... jejeje espero que les guste, ojo LEMON YAOI... mi web es http:groups.msn.comdominioshamanhomepage
1. las cosas se complican

Advierto desde un principio que va a ser yaoi lemon, asi que los que sean homo fóbicos, hacer el favor de salir...  
  
Shamanhoro: hola hola a todos y a todas!!! ^^ Horohoro: hola!!!! Shamanhoro: a ti no te digo!!, le digo a la gente que lee el fic... ¬¬ Horohoro: bueno, bueno, disculpame quieres, no era mi intención molestar... Shamanhoro: no te preocupes, solo fue una broma!!! Ren: siempre tu y tus bromas.... ya te pareces a chocolove...solo que con mas talento... Chocolove: X_X y yo que tengo que ver??? Shamanhoro: bueno, esta vez este fic se tratara nada menos que de mi amigo horohoro, y el buen doctor Fauto VIII ^^ Ren, horohoro y chocolove: QUE!?!?!? o_O Horohoro: me vas a meter con ese doctor que esta medio loco con la muerte de su esposa... Fausto VIII: cof,cof.... quien esta loco horohoro??? Horohoro: hemm..... hablo de otro doctor a parte de ti...no, no , eso no se oyó nada bien...jejeje ^^U Shamanhoro: bien, bien, termino el espectáculo, ahora vamos a iniciar el fic.... de acuerdo??? ¬ ¬ -----------* Todos: si, como tu digas jejeje -_-U  
  
CAPITULO1 "las cosas se complican"  
  
era una tarde tranquila cuando se encontraban horohoro, chocolove, ren, yoh, fausto, ryu, ana, manta, tamao y pilika, sentados en una plaza de aquel lugar donde se hacian los torneos de shamanes (creo que es aldea apache, no me acuerdo bien XD)  
  
ahhhh.... que tarde mas tranquila -dijo horohoro estirandose por lo cansado que estaba- oye hermano, se un poco mas educado quieres -retó pilika a su hermano- si cuando se trata de ser mal educado, horohoro se lleva el 1º lugar sin dejarle oportunidad a otro -comentó ren tao, quien veia a horohoro- que dijiste?!?! A ver si me lo dices en la cara, aleta de tiburón -contestó horo- como me llamaste?!?! -respondio mas enojado ren- suficiente par de pelmazos!!! Dejen ya de pelear o se las verán conmigo -replicó ana- ^^U claro ana...lo que tu digas -dijieron ren y horo al unísono-  
  
Fausto quien miraba a horo pelear se levantó y dijo:  
  
Bueno..yo voy a ir a dar un paseo con Elisa... espero me perdonen Claro fausto, pero no lleges muy tarde -le dijo yoh- No se preocupen, volveré lo mas pronto que pueda -dijo fausto mientras horohoro se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar- A donde vas horohoro??-preguntó pilika Voy a dar una vuelta, pelear con el aleta de tiburón me dejo de mala gana -contesto horohoro- Hermano...-murmuro pilika- ¿ a quien le dijiste aleta de tiburón?!?! -dijo muy molesto ren :( -- ya dejen de pelear quieren? -dijo manta-  
  
en ese momento salio una pequeña sonrisa de la cara de fausto :)  
  
Bien, será mejor que me valla -dijo fausto- Esta bien fausto, nos vemos después -se despidio yoh-  
  
En aquel momento Fausto se retira del grupo....  
  
Bien, yo tambien me voy - dijo enojado horo (para variar XD)- Pero a donde vas??? -pregunto ryu- Eso no es de tu incumbencia -respondio horo- Hermano, eres un grosero, él solo se preocupa por tí -le regaño pilika- Ah... ya dejen me tranquilo quieren...-contesto horo-  
  
En ese momento horo se fue tambien....  
  
Mientras horohoro se alejaba del grupo sin un rumbo fijo, llegó a una especie de bosque. Horohoro cada vez se adentraba mas al bosque (y eso que iba sin koloro) Al final de un camino se encontró con un pequeño lago, se acercó al agua y empezo a pensar...  
  
Estar en este lugar me trae muy buenos recuerdos... aun me acuerdo del pequeño lago que habia en mi pueblo...  
  
Mientras horohoro pensaba a la orilla del rio, no se percató de que habia alguien arriba de un arbol.. Horohoro quien aun estaba desprevenido se sentó a la orilla del rio... La persona que estaba arriba del arbol sacó una cerbatana, se la apuntó a horohoro y lanzó un dardo... A Horohoro quien estaba desprevenido le llegó el dardo un poco mas abajo del cuello... Acto seguido la persona desaparecio... Horohoro estaba empezando a sentir un dolor muy grande, lo 1º que hizo fue tratar de gritar por ayuda, pero se acordó que se habia ido SOLO... Asi que intentó volver por donde llegó, pero el efecto del veneno no lo dejo moverse con libertad, y sin mas remedio calló al suelo quedando 100% inconsciente...  
  
-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
Ren quien por CASUALIDAD habia empezado a seguir a horohoro (si oh, esa no te la cree ni el papa) encontró a horohoro tirado en el suelo inconsciente y con una fiebre muy alta... Ren tomó a horohoro, lo apoyó en su espalda y empezo a cargarlo... Cuando llegaron a donde estaban los demás fue rapidamente llevado donde fausto (bueno eso es obvio, él es doctor)  
  
-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-  
  
eh.... que pasó... donde estoy??? -preguntaba horohoro quien apenas recobraba el conocimiento- horohoro empezó a ver la habitación donde se encontraba, se dio cuenta de que estaba en SU habitación (bueno, la que compartia con ren y chocolove) horohoro a quien le dolia la cabeza, empezó a recobrar el conocimiento y a recordar lo que habia pasado... en ese instante FAUSTO habia entrado a la habitación... Hola fausto...-le dijo horohoro- Fausto solo siguió caminando, se dirigia a la ventana, la cerró y le puso una especie de pergamino, acto seguido, fue a la puerta y la cerró con llave... Que haces fausto?? -le pregunto horohoro un poco confundido- Fausto solo se acercó donde horohoro, tomó su cara con sus dos manos, y empezó a besarlo... Horohoro quien estaba con los ojos muy abiertos por lo sorprendido (O.O) no puedo oponer resistencia, ya que el inteligente doctor le habia puesto anestesia y un somnífero.. El doctor lo dejo de besar, y empezó a ver directamente los ojos de horohoro....  
  
Por que hiciste eso fausto?? -pregunto horohoro- Sé que no es el mejor momento para decírtelo horohoro, pero yo te amo, desde hace mucho tiempo que me estoy fijando en lo que haces, tenia planeado decírtelo antes, pero siempre estaba a tu lado ren..... le respondio Fausto-  
  
Entonces fausto empezó a besar a horohoro de nuevo... Esta vez el beso era mas profundo y mas salvaje que el de antes, esta vez horohoro empezó a responder al beso... Fausto se impresionó con la reacción de horohoro, sin perder esta oportunidad, empezó a meter su lengua dentro de la boca de horohoro...  
  
Era una guerra de amor, las lenguas jugaban prácticamente dentro de sus bocas, tratando de probar quien era el mejor... Luego horohoro empezó a abrazar la espalda de fausto, este empezó a bajar por su cuello, haciendo que horohoro empezase a hacer pequeños gemidos...  
  
Fausto aprovechándose de lo facil que era horohoro, empezó a desnudarlo, luego cuando ya estaba completamente desnudo, introdujo un dedo dentro de horohoro...  
  
Horohoro empezó a gemir con mas fuerzas, además de enterrar las uñas en la espalda de fausto...  
  
Ahhh..fausto.... no pares.... -decia horohoro- No te preocupes horohoro, no lo haré -respondio fausto-  
  
Luego el doctor introdujo un 2º dedo en horohoro...  
  
Horohoro quien estaba arqueado, empezó a gemir mientras besaba a fausto...  
  
Fausto dejo de besarlo, empezó a bajar llegando al miembro erecto de horohoro... Lo introdujo en su boca y empezó a masturbarlo suavemente pero con mucha pasión...  
  
Horohoro quien no podia mas por la excitación terminó dentro de la boca de fausto...  
  
Horohoro quien estaba exhausto, pensó de que todo habia terminado, pero se equivocó...  
  
Fausto quien se quito la ropa... tomó la cabeza de horohoro y metio su masculinidad en la boca de horohoro... Fausto movia la cabeza de horohoro de adentro hacia afuera, en un mismo ritmo... Fausto quien ya estaba bastante excitado, termino dentro de la boca de horohoro... Luego fausto se acercó a la boca de horohoro y empezaron a besarse suavemente...  
  
CONTINUARÁ....  
  
Shamanhoro: Uf.... por fin terminé....  
Y como me a quedado este??? A mi gusto fui un POQUITO DETALLISTA, pero avise desde un principio de que iba a ser LEMON...  
  
Horohoro: Bueno, esta de mas decirles de que espero sus reviews...(¬ ¬)  
  
Fausto: Nos vemos en el proximo episodio (^^)  
  
Shaman horo:Adios ^^U 


	2. trust you XD

Hola ^^ Aqui voy con mi 2º episodio de faustoxhoro ^^ Espero que les guste... Y por favor dejen reviews! (  
  
Y empezaron a besarse suavemente...  
  
Horohoro sentia algo dentro de si mismo... pero se preguntaba que seria??  
  
Fausto sentia las manos del joven de cabello azul en su espalda, cada vez le enterraba mas las uñas en su espalda, pero él sabia que el dolor que le hacia, no era nada comparado con el dolor que sintio hace un momento atras...  
  
Horohoro se quedó dormido en su cama, fausto lo veia dormir... se veia muy inocente, inconcientemente fausto besó en la frente a Horohoro.-  
  
Oigan la comida esta en la mesa!! -decia chocolove-  
  
En ese momento fausto salio de la habitación para dejar a Horohoro dormir... Cuando fausto salio de la habitación, ren entró a ella, vio a Horohoro en cama, se acercó y lo vio dormir...  
  
Horohoro... ojala estuvieses despierto... quiero decirte algo- dijo ren mientras tomaba las manos de Horohoro entre las suyas-  
  
Horohoro, yo...yo... te amo, si, eso es, amor lo que yo siento por tí, pero se que es imposible, tu jamas me dejarias entrar en tu vida, nada mas que como tu amigo... pero me gustaria ser algo mas que eso, quisiera poder sentir tus labios en los mios, memorizarme cada centímetro de tu cuerpo...  
  
Yo tambien te amo... dijo Horohoro-  
  
En ese momento ren se quedo blanco del miedo... pero cuando vio a Horohoro aun estaba dormido...  
  
Uf... mhh..., como que yo tambien te amo??? A quien te refieres? -decia en voz baja ren-  
  
En ese momento Horohoro se volteo hacia ren, ren su puso rojo, pero lo vio dormir tan pacíficamente, se acercó a la boca de Horohoro, pero....  
  
Oye ren, no vas a venir a comer??? Eh..?? que haces?? -le preguntó chocolove-  
  
Que?? // en eso se para muy rapidamente// yo? Nada, nada, solo se me cayó algo por aqui, si, eso es, se me callo algo por aqui..., que diablos haces aqui??? -pregunto furioso y muy rojo ren-  
  
Bueno...yo vine a decirte k' la comida esta lista...-le dijo chocolove-  
  
Bueno ya voy...-contestó ren-  
  
Esta bien....romeo -dijo chocolove antes de irse-  
  
Que?? espera chocolove ...-salio ren de la habitación siguiendo a chocolove-  
  
En ese momento Horohoro abrio los ojos sorprendido por la confesión de ren...  
  
Y ahora que haré... esta ren y fausto... maldición -se dijo Horohoro-  
  
Continuará  
  
Bueno.. me ha quedado cortito este fic, Es que es muy tarde y tengo sueño... -_-zzz Bueno nos vemos en el sig. Capitulo Recuerden dejar reviews... Gracias 


	3. oO chanfle!

Escenas del episodio anterior  
  
Esta bien....romeo -dijo chocolove antes de irse-  
  
Que?? espera chocolove ...-salio ren de la habitación siguiendo a chocolove-  
  
En ese momento Horohoro abrio los ojos sorprendido por la confesión de ren...  
  
Y ahora que haré... esta ren y fausto... maldición -se dijo Horohoro-  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
ya todos en el comedor...  
  
anna: bien... ya que estan todos aqui quiero darles un anuncio... (al decir esto se llevo las manos a la boca como si estuviera tosiendo)  
  
todos la quedan mirando con cara de intriga...  
  
anna: los quiero invitar formalmente a la boda que realizaremos Yoh y yo dentro de 5 dias...  
  
Yoh quien estaba comiendo arroz... al escuchar la noticia de anna, lanzó el arroz de la boca en la cara de Ryu  
  
Todos: o.O QUE!?!?!!  
  
Yoh queda totalmente blanco....  
  
Chocolove: asi que se van a casar.... bueno... pa mi esta va a ser una semana con muchas sorpresas... ya van 2 bodas...  
  
Tamao: 2 bodas..... a.. a que se refiere sñr. Chocolove??  
  
Chocolove: no...no... a nada tamao...  
  
Ren y Fausto lo quedan viendo de re-ojo  
  
Ryu: valla don Yoh... no sabia que se iba a casar...(decia mientras movia a Yoh quien aun no sabia que estaba pasando)  
  
Después de un momento todos se pusieron a comer...  
  
Pilika: alguien sabe como está mi hermano?  
  
Ren: el esta durmiendo... es posible que despierte mas tarde...  
  
Chocolove: no tienes de que preocuparte Pilika... que tu hermano esta bien protegido..  
  
Cuando dijo eso.... a ren y fausto... les aparecio esa tipica sombra en los ojos... y les empezó a salir llamas(¬¬)  
  
Anna: bien... creo que voy a mi cuarto.. permiso.  
  
Al decir esto la itaku salio de la habitación  
  
Ren: si... yo tambien me voy... mientras se dirigia a la puerta.  
  
Chocolove: adios ren... que te valla bien.... (dijo en voz burlona)  
  
Ren saca su espada(o arma) y le da un pinchazo en la nariz a chocolove...  
  
Chocolove: ahy.... por que hiciste eso pues??  
  
Ren: ya me haz colmado la paciencia.(diciendo esto se fue)  
  
Manta: choco... estas bien???...  
  
Chocolove: ToT no....  
  
-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
en la habitacion de horo...  
  
horohoro estaba despierto sobre su futon... al sentir que alguien entraba a la habitación se hizo el dormido..  
  
era fausto quien entró y coloco un pergamino en la puerta y ventana..  
  
Fausto: mi querido horohoro... que bueno que estas aqui... a mi lado... donde pueda protegerte.... y mostrarte todo lo que siento por tí....  
  
Horohoro se colocó rojo...  
  
Fausto de alguna manera sabia que él estaba despierto... asi que movio las sabanas y se puso encima de él....  
  
Fausto: sabia que estabas haciendote el dormido....  
  
Horohoro: oye... sal de ahi...  
  
Fausto: por que?... no veo motivo para hacerlo...es normal que personas que se quieran hagan esto....  
  
Horo: como que nos queremos... será mejor que te....  
  
Horo fue interrumpido ya que Fausto le dio un beso en la boca  
  
La lengua de Fausto entraba en la boca de horo.. haciendo una lucha interminable... pero excitante...  
  
Apenas horo tuvo tiempo de hablar Fausto lo impedia con un beso...  
  
Horo: sera mejor que me dejes ahora!!!...  
  
Fausto sacó una jeringa (esas mismas que te ponia el doctor en el trasero cuando estabas enfermo) y se la puso a horo en el cuello...  
  
Horo: que hiciste Fausto???  
  
Fausto: nada... solo relajate....  
  
Fausto empezó a desnudar a horo... mientras le daba besos en el cuello y en el pecho....  
  
Horo: fausto detente...  
  
Fausto no escuchó lo que horo le decia...  
  
Fausto: creo que ya es hora...  
  
Horo: hora?? De que?  
  
Fausto le saco la ropa interior a horo... y empezó a masajear el miembro de horo...  
  
Horo: ahh.... que haces...dejame.... que me pasa?? Por que no me puedo mover??  
  
Fausto: eso es natural.... te puse un tranquilizante... ahora estas a mi merced...  
  
Diciendo esto Fausto llevo su mano a la boca de horo...(igual que en los mangas pornos XD)  
  
Fausto: mi querido horo....  
  
Horo: mmm.... ah....(recuerde que Fausto tenia su mano en la boca de horo)  
  
En eso la puerta se abre de golpe  
  
¿?¿?¿?: Ya basta!!!!!!!!!  
  
Fausto: quien es??  
  
Horo solo vio a Ren de re-ojo.. ya que el tranquilizante no lo dejaba ver bien...  
  
CONTINUARÁ  
  
Jejeje..... como me quedó este fic... sorry por haberme demorado tanto.... estoy en medio de pruebas finales y debo ponerle empeño... Después segiré con los otros pendientes Sobre la dirección de mi web... no se por que no sale... debe ser por las www. Asi que (*) es http:.. el resto la dirección...  
  
Seria (*)://groups.msn.com/dominioshaman/homepage Si no se ve me dicen.. ya Dejen reviews... Chao 


	4. mmm va a quedar la mansa ca

Escenas del capitulo anterior  
  
En eso la puerta se abre de golpe  
  
¿?¿?¿?: Ya basta!!!!!!!!!  
  
Fausto: quien es??  
  
Horo solo vio a Ren de re-ojo.. ya que el tranquilizante no lo dejaba ver bien...  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
Ren: Dejalo ahora mismo!!!  
  
Fausto: y tu que haces aqui? -dijo con preocupación-  
  
Ren: mm... -con sonrisa malévola- miren como encontré al muy estimado doctor Fausto... no sabia que usted estaba enamorado de un niño...  
  
Fausto lo mira con cara de frustración  
  
Horo: (muy debil) ren..??? eres tu??, que bueno que viniste...  
  
Ren: horo...horo.... (dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara)  
  
Fausto: bien niñito.... ahora que sabes todo esto no te puedes ir de aqui... -decia mientras se paraba y dejaba acostado a horo-  
  
Ren: que.... ya dejate de bromas y deja a horo en paz...  
  
Fausto: que miedo me das... el gran sucesor de la familia Tao me ordena que deje a horo empaz.... -dijo con voz burlona-  
  
Ren: ahora veraz -dijo lanzándose con su arma-  
  
Fausto: Eliza.....  
  
En ese momento aparece Eliza y coloca su arma en el cuello de ren cuando el arma de este estaba a solo unos centímetros de Fausto.  
  
Fausto: bien hecho Eliza...- dijo acercándose a Ren-  
  
Ren: ni creas que me voy a quedar sin hacer nada... ven aqui cuando quieras... que de todas maneras te voy a ganar...  
  
Fausto: tonto... quien te dijo que voy donde estas tú...-dijo sacando una jeringa-  
  
Ren: que.... a donde vas?  
  
Aparece una cara maliciosa en el rostro de Fausto  
  
Ren: (piensa) a donde se dirige??  
  
Fausto se acercaba donde esta horo... y se agachó...  
  
Ren: que??? (exclamo)  
  
Fausto miro a ren con esa cara de malo (cuando aparece una sombra bajo los ojos).  
  
Ren: Maldito.... deja a horo fuera de esto... -dijo dando un paso hacia delante-  
  
Fausto: Detente... si das un solo paso mas te juro que le inyecto esto a horo...  
  
Ren se queda donde está  
  
Fausto: muy bien.... Eliza.... inyectale el tranquilizante  
  
Eliza tomó una jeringa y le inyecto el tranquilizante a Ren...  
  
Ren quedo en un momento muy cansado...  
  
Fausto: mmm...jejeje... ahora tengo grandes planes para ustedes 2... -dijo con una sonrisa en la cara-  
  
Fausto: eliza lleva a ese chico al sotano... (tendran??? No lo sé... pero imagínense uno XD)  
  
Eliza tomó a ren y lo llevaba sin que nadie se diera cuenta al sotano...  
  
Fausto: bien amor.... yo te llevaré a ti en mis brazos... -tomo a horo y lo bajo....-  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
Yoh: donde estaran todos.... me dejaron lavando los platos...  
  
Ryu: no se preocupe don Yoh... yo le ayudaré aqui... usted debe estar en las mejores condiciones para su boda...  
  
Yoh al escuchar "BODA" se quedo de piedra...  
  
Ryu: Don Yoh??? Ocurre algo malo??  
  
Yoh: .......... (esta marcando ocupado)  
  
Chocolove: bien... pues el pequeño ya se nos quedo en coma....  
  
Anna: YOH!!!!!!!! Deja de jugar y lava bien esos platos!!!! No quiero ninguna mancha es ellos... te ha quedado claro???  
  
Yoh al escuchar la DULCE voz de su futura esposa entro en razon...  
  
Yoh: he... a... claro anita... jejeje ^^  
  
Anna: y después quiero que ases todo el piso de la casa... te quedo claro.??  
  
Yoh: si anita...-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos-  
  
Manta: Yoh??? Lamento lo que te pasa.... pero... ¿quieres una naranja?  
  
Yoh: *¬* (carita babeando)  
  
Manta: ^^U  
  
Yoh le arrebata la naranja y se la come con todo y cascara...  
  
Manta: que tragon...  
  
Yoh: funga fufu.. funga fufu.. yoh come naranjas.... -repetia una y otra vez-  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-  
  
Fausto: Eliza... amárralo bien...  
  
Eliza asintió con la cabeza...  
  
Ren: que diablos hacen....  
  
Fausto coloca a horo en una especie de cama de madera (tipo torturas) y lo amarra de manos y pies... estando solo en ropa interior...  
  
Eliza hace lo mismo con Ren  
  
Fausto: jejeje.... ahora veran....  
  
Horo quien esta despertando...  
  
Horo: Fausto que haces???.... detente de una vez...  
  
Fausto se acerca donde horo y lo besa...  
  
Horo : O.O  
  
Ren quien no podia mas de celos ....  
  
Ren: me las vas a pagar Fausto...  
  
Fausto lo miro sin preocupación... sera mejor que te preocupes por ti....  
  
Ren: maldito -con cara de pocos amigos-  
  
Fausto se acerca donde Ren y le da un golpe en la cara..  
  
Fausto: eres muy bullicioso... deberías quedarte tranquilo...-dicho esto, tomó un bozal y se lo colocó a Ren...evitando que hablara-  
  
Fausto: mmm.... jajajajaja.... ahora empezemos...  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
Hoa.... dejen reviews por fis.... ToT no sean malos  
  
Me esforcé mucho en este fic.... espero que sea de su agrado...  
  
ADVERTENCIA!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
En el sig. Cap.... va a tener algo mas que tan solo yaoi... creo que sera algo muy...muy  
  
malo... ¬¬ jejeje...  
  
Bueno... nos vemos  
  
P.D: dejen reviews 


End file.
